sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (Canon)
Rainbow Quartz 2.0 is the fusion between Pearl and Steven. They made their first appearance in the episode "Change Your Mind". Appearance Rainbow Quartz 2.0 maintains the original Rainbow Quartz's light pink skin color, but their hair is significantly shorter and smaller, instead resembling a thicker, wavier version of Pearl’s hair, and is deep mauve in color along with blue and pink streaks. They wear a long-sleeved teal vaguely similar to Pearl's over a midriff version of Steven's pink t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle, Steven's jeans as knee-length shorts, and Pearl's pink ballet slippers. Unlike most other fusions seen so far, Rainbow Quartz 2.0 does not gain additional height from fusion but is instead about the same height as Pearl. They also share a thin build with Pearl, but have strong, wider calves and feet, which stem from Steven. The gem of Pearl uses a shade of pink, which very closely resembles the shade of their skin color, and Steven's gem uses shades of pink, purple, and yellow. Personality Pearl's dignity and balletic flair combine with Steven's lighthearted fun side and his occasional "goofiness" to form Rainbow Quartz's very flamboyant, fun, and posh personality. A selfless caregiver, they plunge confidently through the air to rescue the falling gemstones of their friends. In a manner similar to that of Sardonyx, they speak with an English accent and share Steven's affinity for wordplay. They are described as someone who is both creative and who solves problems with ease.https://twitter.com/howhowhoward/status/1087959597485342723 Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire (or Garnet) and Amethyst, they form Obsidian. ** Sugilite could also form Obsidian by fusing with Rainbow Quartz 2.0 Skillset * Parasol Proficiency: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 can, by mixing Pearl's spear and Steven's shield, summon their weapon: a large parasol, with pastel pink and violet tones with a yellow star design on top of it. When used, it enables Rainbow Quartz to easily float through the air. ** Rocket Parasol: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 can ride their parasol as if it were a witch's broomstick. When flying, the parasol gives off a rainbow-colored trail-boost. *** Speed of Descent Regulation: Carried over from Steven, Rainbow Quartz 2.0 can control how fast they fall via the parasol. Trivia * They are the first fusion in the series to not have a female voice actress. ** They are the first fusion to use he/him pronouns alongside they/them pronouns.https://twitter.com/howhowhoward/status/1088501873378656256 * Their design and personality were described by Colin Howard as a "fusion" of Mary Poppins (from the book series of the same name) and Dick Van Dyke (an American actor, comedian, and performer). ** They share some similarities to the character Mary Poppins, especially their British accent and their ability to float using their umbrella. ** Colin Howard also referred to the character with he/him pronouns. This was later confirmed again by Rebecca Sugar on The Steven Universe Podcast. ** Colin has also stated that aspects of Rainbow's design were inspired by Nintendo's Kirby video game series.3 * They are currently the shortest fusion of two gems in the series, being only slightly taller than Pearl (one of their components). * Their quote "Rainbow Quartz powers, activate!" is maybe a reference to Steven's quote "Serious Steven, ACTIVATE!" in the episode "Serious Steven" and Pearl's quote "Fusion...activate!" in the episode "Now We're Only Falling Apart". * They were originally going to have a scarf, but that meant Pearl would need a scarf, so they scrapped it. * It's possible that since Rainbow Quartz 2.0 has a British accent that it can be assumed Rainbow Quartz had one too.Category:A to Z Category:Fusions Category:Canon characters